Duncan (Total Drama)
Duncan is a major character from the Total Drama series. He is a delinquent punk currently on parole from Juvie. He was the anti-villain before redeeming himself in Total Drama Island, the main protagonist in Total Drama Action, the anti-hero/quaternary antagonist in Total Drama World Tour and the anti-hero/supporting protagonist in Total Drama All-Stars. Despite being a generally good person at his core, Duncan has displayed multiple villainous tendencies in his harsh treatment of those around him during the competition. He frequently lectures, mocks, tricks, cheats, manipulates and picks fights with many of the other contestants, especially Harold, and is supposedly a certified Pyromaniac. In Total Drama Island, he was on the Killer Bass team, in Total Drama Action he was a member of the Screaming Gaffers, and in Total Drama World Tour he quit before the teams were made, But was on "Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot" after returning in I See London.... He was one of two possible winners of the Total Drama Action season, and is the overall highest ranking contestant across the three seasons, his absence for the first half of Season 3 not with standing. Duncan had a prominent, longtime love-hate romantic relationship with Courtney, which completely fell apart because of their abusing relationship, and became a hostile rivalry in World Tour. He was voiced by Drew Nelson. History In Total Drama Island, Duncan antagonises many people and is responsible for some eliminations (Bridgette, Tyler, etc.). In most times, he, along with two of his best friends Geoff and DJ, would often bully Harold to the point of him getting revenge by getting Courtney, his love interest, eliminated. Since the season one special, his relationship with Courtney slowly becomes an abusive one, due to her ditching him for the million dollars. In Total Drama Action, he becomes close friends with Gwen, and was a part of Trent's mental breakdown after combining his and Gwen's names together, forming "nine". This made Trent obsess over Gwen until his elimination, to the point where the couple broke up due to Trent's health problem with the competition, as well as Gwen not wanting to cheat. He is also one of the two people directly responsible for Gwen being hated by most of the contestants, the other being Justin. Throughout the season, Duncan started causing eliminations of some contestants (Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Leshawna, Justin, Lindsay, Harold, and Courtney). Also during this season, he is mostly the victim of beatings, orders, and being used by none other than Courtney, who was suppose to be his love interest, but she lost respect for him she had in Season 1. He either came in second to Beth or won Total Drama Action, depending on the results of a fan-vote done online for each country when the finale aired there. Despite being a winner, he returned to Total Drama World Tour. In the first episode of Total Drama World Tour, Duncan quits the show because he refuses to sing, and afterwards is reported as missing on the Aftermath show. Later, he is found by Courtney and Gwen in London during a challenge to capture Jack the Ripper (Ezekiel), and forced to return to the show by Chris McLean. Immediately after returning, Duncan apparently lost his attraction to Courtney, and became attracted to Gwen. Duncan and Gwen shared their first kiss on the end of the episode of I See London.., cheating on Courtney with Gwen in the bathroom confessional with the intention of starting a relationship, but they are caught in the act by Tyler, who reveals what happened to the rest of the contestants in the next episode due to pressure from Alejandro, who discovers Gwen and Duncan's secret by overhearing a musical number between them. Courtney is so shocked by the news that she goes insane, vowing to destroy Gwen to the point of sabotaging her own team. Cody, Gwen's one-sided love interest, punches out Duncan in response. Although Duncan does attempt to apologize to Courtney immediately after this, only to be kicked in the croch mid-sentence, he has shown no remorse after this point and he and Gwen make no further attempts to apologize to Courtney, because of everything she has put them through, through humiliation, hatred, and threats. This, along with the ever-manipulative Alejandro encouraging her to take revenge, makes Courtney even more infuriated, leading to her brutalizing Gwen during the Area 51 challenge and "flirting" with Tyler in order to make Duncan jealous as revenge. Duncan didn't care about Courtney and Tyler flirting, and Duncan and Gwen became an official couple sharing their second kiss in The Ex Files. In the next episode, Duncan starts secretly working with Alejandro to throw Courtney off, the same thing that she did to him last season, and pretends to feel sad about her. During the challenge in Australia, Duncan and Cody fight while riding on kangaroos and as revenge, Duncan throws a Dingo at Cody towards the end of the episode, injuring him and causing his team to lose. However, while doing all this Duncan didn't realize Gwen's emotions, who was upset when she saw him crying over Courtney and had put together her own plan to get rid of Courtney and save herself, which would have worked if Duncan hadn't thrown the dingo at Cody, who was going to vote for Courtney but ended up accidentally voting for Sierra instead due to being in a daze from his injuries. Gwen and Courtney end up competing in a tiebreaker challenge, which Gwen loses due to the challenge being rigged that leads to an allergic reaction, which leaves her eyes swollen shut and her face mauled as she takes the Drop of Shame. Gwen gives Courtney one final, insult as she plummets, presumably referring to the fact that she still has her former boyfriend despite being defeated... although Duncan does not seem to be there for Gwen as she leaves the show broken and humiliated. In the following episode, even though Duncan doesnt show signs of concern for Gwen, Duncan seems depressed because hes pretty quiet, but still does not want to take Courtney back and they are now both openly hostile to one another. In the episode after that, they are "married" as part of a challenge, so Duncan gets back at Courtney by pranking her in the first challenge and still show nothing but hatred for each other. In Sweden Sour, Duncan is shown carving Gwens face on a wooden part of the seat, which shows that he does miss Gwen. During this time he attempts to warn his friend Owen about Alejandro's true nature taking note from Noah's warning about Alejandro earlier and are working together to eliminate him unfortunately Owen is eliminated in Niagara Brawls due to his popularity being a threat. Courtney is finally eliminated in Chinese Fake-Out, much to Duncan's pleasure, but finally meets his end not long after when Alejandro finally betrays him, and along with Heather allows Duncan to be brutally beaten by the feral Ezekiel during the African Safari challenge, after which he is eliminated. Duncan is last seen in the peanut gallery with all the other losers during the finals, including Gwen, whom he is frequently seen next to, inferring that they are still together despite after what happened in Australia. Thus, the two presumably remain a couple, and survived the volcano incident in the finale along with everyone else, even Ezekiel. It's also been hinted that nobody cared about them cheating on Courtney due to everyone's hatred for her for what Courtney has put them through. In March of 2011, a never-before-seen clip surfaced in the Polish version of the show, in which Duncan and Gwen are seen relaxing together in Hawaii after their eliminations. Courtney starts singing rudely about them after insulting Cody and Heather, and Duncan threw a sandal at her before making out with an incredibly amused Gwen again, confirming that they are indeed still a couple, despite what happened during their times together on the show. All these events during the third season have make Duncan's character controversial in the fandom. Many have noted his apparent lack of concern for Courtney during Season 3 even prior to her going insane, as well as his continued hostility to her afterwards (despite Courtney doing the same to him), and claim that he intended to hurt her from the start, and would have left her for Gwen even if she had reacted differently. This is apparently due to the fact that due to everything that Courtney has pulled him through in Total Drama Action, and finally opens his eyes to who his girlfriend really is and all she's done to him, he, infact, no longer cares for her any longer. These events, however, were eventually made up during the events of the fifth season. He made a couple of cameo appearances during Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Duncan appears on the yacht with his fellow veterans. He and Gwen are making out passionately while DJ, Harold, and Leshawna dance nearby. Duncan still owes Chris some camera time for quitting last season, and was caught in order to demonstrate the challenge in Grand Chef Auto. However, Duncan runs away when Chef unties him. As revenge for Chris using his kitchen as the site for the challenge, Chef later points the newcomers to paint Mt. Chrismore, and he blames it on Duncan. At the end of the episode, Duncan says he in fact didn't add Mt. Chrismore as a spray paint spot, but right after that,. he blows up Mt. Chrismore while laughing maniacally with Chef. Duncan returns in Total Drama: All Stars where he is placed on the Villainous Vultures for the first few episodes. In the first episode "Heroes vs. Villains", Duncan reveals that he only came back to be with Gwen. However, his views between good and evil have been taking a toll since he switched teams with Courtney to the Heroic Hamsters, due to his selfless actions of saving Gwen, which Chris deems to be heroic. Since then, Duncan has been seen hanging around with his team, and that due to their influences, as well as their niceness towards him, Duncan was beginning to soften up from his bad boy personality, much to his displeasure. During the episode "Moon Madness", Duncan has been using Gwen in order to make Courtney jealous by asking Gwen if Courtney is talking about him or seeing him whenever he kisses Gwen. Gwen, who felt like she was used, and wanting to patch things up with Courtney, finally had enough of Duncan's arrogance, selfishness, dishonesty, disloyalty, and negligence and furiously broke up with him. Interestingly, during Duncan's time with the Heroic Hamsters, he was starting to get suspicious of Mike, indicating that he heard and knows him somewhere before, but could not remember. However, once Mal fully took control of Mike, and whistling the Hall of the Mountain King, Duncan finally remembered that he knows Mal back from Juvie when he "used to be a lowly juvie and Mal was running the place." He warned Zoey about this, and had tried to prove this to everyone else, but they didn't believe him, even Zoey was stupid enough to not believe him anymore. Duncan's soft side had eventually came to an end when he blew up Chris' cottage to retain his bad boy image. He was then forced to leave the show due to getting arrested, but is going to jail this time instead of Juvie (since he is now at the age of majority). In a deleted scene of the episode he got eliminated in shows Duncan in his prison cell writing to his mother about the events of his elimination as well as prison life and wishes her a happy birthday and tells her to send her a cake his prison cellmate grins evilly at him to which Duncan add to the latter to bring a lawyer. In The Final Wreck-ening, Duncan appears in one of the balloons, but he floats away with the others before an intern can get him down. Heroic Acts *In Who Can You Trust?: Duncan finds a new bunny for DJ because he didn't want DJ to have to go through the same thing he did when his pet went missing. *In Basic Straining: He taught Courtney how to lay back and have fun, although this would later get her eliminated in a revenge plot by Harold. *In That's Off The Chain: He stood up for Lindsay when Heather betrayed her. After Heather told him that he shouldn't be talking because he's the one who likes scaring people, Duncan pointed out that while he may not always play by the rules himself, he's at least straight with others, and doesn't go back on his word. *In Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen: He tries to teach Harold how to fight and actually makes a genuine attempt to get along with him, just before Chris makes Owen ruin their friendship. *In Mutiny On The Soundstage: Duncan and Beth work together to complete the challenge and even saves her from being crushed by a toilet. He then later tells Beth to go on without him after he gets crushed by a safe. Beth however saves him and they end up arriving at the studio at the same time. *In Sweden Sour: Duncan warns Owen about Alejandro's true nature and finally makes him realize that he's evil. *In Saving Private Leechball: Duncan saves Gwen from losing the challenge by taking a leech for her. He even gets switched to the Heroic Hamsters for this, much to his dismay. *In Suckers Punched: Duncan warns Zoey about Mal. *In You Regatta Be Kidding Me: Duncan tries to warn Gwen and Courtney about Mal but they don't take him seriously and insult him. Friends *Beth *DJ *Geoff *Gwen (one-sided on his side) *Owen *Scott *Zoey Enemies *Alejandro *Blaineley *Bridgette *Chef Hatchet *Chris McLean *Cody *Courtney *Ezekiel *Harold *Heather *Jo *Justin *Leshawna *Lightning *Lindsay *Mal *Trent Also See Him On * Villains Wiki Gallery Duncan.png|Duncan. The Delinquent.png|Duncan The Delinquent. Duncan the Delinquent.png|Duncan preparing to fight. Stuncan.jpg|Duncan in his swimsuit. largeduncan.jpg|Duncan climbing down the juvenile delinquency hall in his audition tape. DuncanxHeather.jpg|Duncan and Heather kiss! Alanddun.jpg|Duncan and Alejandro grin at each other as they successfully manipulate Courtney. Duncan-Evil-Grin.jpg|Duncan's grin as he comes up with a plan for his team to win. Duncan's Claw.jpg|Duncan's hook. Duncan motorcycle.jpg|Duncan riding a motorcycle. Wild life Duncan.jpg|Duncan swinging on a wire. Just chillin'.jpg|Duncan chilling. Totally Duncan.jpg|''I don't like... suprises.'' Duncan is about to crush an insect with an axe.jpg|Duncan holding an axe. Duncan's guitar.jpg|Duncan rocking out. Duncan being awesome for fighting an alligator.jpg|Duncan beating up an alligator. Get A Clue 36.jpg|Duncan was framed by Courtney for "murdering" Chris McLean. Duncan arguing with Courtney's pet.jpg|Duncan being envious of Courtney's raccoon for spending more time with her. Gwencanfight.png|Duncan and Gwen arguing. Duncan is arrested, for destroying private property and he is removed from the competition..png|Duncan is arrested, for destroying private property and he is removed from the competition. DuncanFOS.png|Duncan shown in his prison cell in a deleted scene. Hello there, boy!.png|Prison cellmate grins at Duncan. Similar Heroes *Anger (Inside Out) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Batman (The Lego Movie) *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bender (Futurama) *Biffy Goldstein (Detentionaire) *Captain Hook (Once Upon A Time) *Cole MacGrath and Delsin Rowe (inFamous) *Daichi Sumeragi (Beyblade) *Dante Alighieri'' (Dante's Inferno)'' *Dominic Toretto (Fast and Furious Franchise) *Gru (Despicable Me) *James P. Sullivan (Monsters University and Monsters Inc.) *Ken Ichijoji (Digimon Adventure 02) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Matt Ishida (Digimon Adventure) *Severus Snape (Harry Potter) *Tom Tucker (Family Guy) Trivia *Duncan was assumed to be the main antagonist of Total Drama Action, although this later proved to be false when the true main villain was revealed. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:On & Off Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Artistic Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Determinators Category:Serious Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:In Love Category:Charismatic Category:Normal Badass Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Supporters Category:Falsely Accused Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrestlers Category:Fighter Category:Singing Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Famous Category:Bully Slayers Category:Wrathful Category:Strategic Category:Envious Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Rogues Category:Villain's Crush Category:Protectors Category:Animal Kindness Category:Brutes Category:Thieves Category:Love Rivals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Betrayed Category:Villain's Lover Category:Traitor Category:Bond Protector Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Outright Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Control Freaks Category:Athletic Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Martial Artists Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Archenemy Category:Nurturer Category:Fallen Category:Mischievous Category:Grey Zone